Scrapers are utilized in removing paint, finish and fine layers of wood among other things in areas that motorized tools are unable to operate. Typically, scraper blades are sharpened freehand with a file after being attached to a blade holder or handle by some means. It takes considerable practice, skill, and attention to the task to sharpen a blade by freehand methods and obtain a straight and sharp edge. A blade being freehand sharpened with a file usually results in the center hollowed, edges rounded or a combination of both, resulting in a gouged or uneven work surface when the defectively sharpened blade is used on the work surface. In addition to quality issues, the typical method of sharpening a blade, for example, a scraper blade, presents safety issues. In the sharpening process, pressure is applied to the blade with a file while moving the file across the blade. Workers sometimes slip off the blade edge with the file while moving the hand holding the file towards the blade, which can result in injury, such as a cut to the hand that is holding the file.
Understanding the dynamics to sharpen the blade does not always result in the ability to apply that knowledge. It takes time and experience. Many workers never achieve this skill, even after considerable effort. The several embodiments of the present apparatus and method eliminate the need to acquire the skill and provide a willing, but untrained, individual the ability to sharpen a blade in a safe, effective, and expeditious manner.